1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processes for the control of turbidity currents, especially of high temperature lubricants in the form of suspensions. The invention also relates to apparatus to conduct such processes.
2. Prior Art
Swiss Pat. Nos. 596,294 and 609,728 disclose high temperature lubricants containing essentially graphite, polymers and auxiliary substances, such as, stabilizers, suspended in water.
In the processing of the high temperature lubricants, they must be fed through conveying lines into the processing system and the streams of liquid must be controlled corresponding to the requirements of the processing system. In order to control the conveyed volume, switching-off valves have customary been used within the processing system. For example, neither ball valves nor cock valves available in the market have been able to satisfy the requirements. In the case of the selected pressure conditions and flow velocities, the suspensions used act in a strongly abrasive manner, and thus, wear out the moving parts of the valves. Changes in the material qualities of the parts has not brought about any essential progress. The known valves, moreover, have opening and closing times in the range of tenths of a second.